Simply one hell of an exchange of letters
by deaththekidxme
Summary: Some letters sent between a few of the characters from kuroshitsuji. Rated m for language and some suggestive themes. A crappy summary I know so just read to find out :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/n- hi this idea is from the fanfic 'stalking my master' which I read yesterday and found really quite funny so I am doing a similar one my self I hope you like it and don't forget to review! as these are so short I will update as often as possibly even multiple times a day.**

**You see, I am simply one hell of a writer- deaththekidxme**

* * *

Dear master trancy,

I know you have your more _questionable _urges but please do try not to make attempts at staring at me master whilst he is having his evening bath. It made my master quite uncomfortable you see and next time, I _will _be permitted to get rid of you by _any means necessary _

Regards, Sebastian michaelis


	2. Chapter 2

Dear michaelis,

I was not perving on your master, I was simply out for a walk when I saw him in the window vaguely so decided to se how he was, I was not expecting him to be in the bath... If I had known that the your young master was taking a bath surely you know I would have been on the inside... Ugh I mean... On the inside of my house! (shit... How do I remove sentences from these damn letters... Stupid ink!)

Yours truly

Alois trancy


	3. Chapter 3

_Dear_ alois,

_Of course you weren't, _and I'm sorry but I find it rather hard to believe that you were out taking a walk... And what do you mean 'you would have been on the inside'? Are you trying to tell my master something? If so, please tell him rather than hinting to me.

Sebastian michaelis

P.s. a wonderful thing ink isn't it, how you can't erase it at all, maybe if you really don't want to say something you should be more careful about what you write.


	4. Chapter 4

Dear michaelis

Maybe I am hinting something... Though I doubt you would be smart enough to comprehend it... And how can you be so sure that I wasn't taking a walk? Maybe I was! Why do you always assum that I have bad or inappropriate intentions? Where is your proof!

Annoyed,

Alois trancy


	5. Chapter 5

Dear alois,

Please do stop bothering Sebastian, it is distracting him from his duties as a butler. And, if I may, as disturbing as the thought of you watching me bathe is, how exactly do you expect me _or _Sebastian to believe you were simply taking a walk past _the _**_third_**_ floor_?... I'm sorry but even Sebastian or claude cannot fly therefore I rather doubt that _you _can.

Yours truly,

Ciel phantomhive


	6. Chapter 6

Master Ciel,

my master wishes not to speak with you on this matter any further right now so he has asked me to do so for him. I am fully aware that my master was staring at you whilst bathing and he no longer denies it, my master can do what ever he pleases and you have no right to stop him. my master wishes to end this discussion with a game of chess between me and Sebastian, please tell us at who's house it will be and when.

Claude faustus


	7. Chapter 7

dear faustus,

I am also writing on my masters behalf as he is right now in bed. the young master agrees to your challenge and is certain that I will win. how does two days from now sound to you? lets make it at your house as you challenged us shall we? and one last thing... your master has given up denile? are you saying he has taken a fancy to the young master? if so, then please try to keep him under control.I dont know how, maybe you should give yourself instead? im sure your master would like that. whatever you do, please do be sure to keep him from violating the innocence of certain persons

awaiting your next letter,

michaelis


	8. Chapter 8

dear Sebastian,

how about the loser has to wear a maid costume for a whole week, that will be amusing, then you will have something in common with ciel, you'll both be cross dressers!

already laughing,

claude faustus


	9. Chapter 9

**A/n- thank you for all of the views people but please review to tell me what you think as I love hearing what you have to say. also, sorry about forgetting all about my authors notes... I really should be sent to bed with no dinner and a slap on the hand... however, as im not about to reprimand myself I think ill go with out... mwahaha! I have that power! lol :) btw if you like this story then I have some reccomendations for you lot...**

**revelations by animecujo- it has an amazing plot and they are an amazing writer however there is a fair amount of yaoi so if you don't like don't read!**

**stalking my master by aliac/- this is an awesome fanfic which had my laughing till my sides hurt, it is basically a bunch of letters sent between claude and Sebastian and if the fanfic that gave me the idea for this one**

**now I wont stop you any longer so enjoy and don't forget to review!**

dear claude,

that sounds like an exelent idea as it will be very humiliating for you when you lose which, admit it, you know you will. plus... im sure alois will like you cross dressing _very very _much... although if that is the case then you wont be wearing it for long if you get my drift. and on another note, please do stop alois from trying to find a way into the phantomhive estate, yesterday I caught him in the grounds walking around the outside muttering about how there must be a way in somewhere,

with regards, sebastian


End file.
